The First War of Time
by Heroic Monster
Summary: Frisk is halfway through a neutral run with no kills when they lose control of their powers and somehow sends the entire underground back in time to the dinosaur era. Most of the monsters aren't strong enough to survive the time travel and die. Sans manages to use his magic to keep the monsters in Snowdin and Hotland alive. What now?
1. Chapter 1

The First War of Time

Chapter One: The explanation chapter

(I know that the chapters are short and it's not well written but this is my first case of really writing anything so please don't judge)

Frisk is walking near the core when suddenly they feel a burst of insanely intense pain and accidentally send of a blast of time magic they didn't know they had. The time magic hits the core,penetrating it and reaching the storage of magic it uses to create power. This amplifies Frisk's time power hundreds of times. Another burst of pain hits and Frisk sends off all that magic at once sending all living things in the underground ages into the past to the dinosaur era and creating a giant flash of light and an explosion should have incinerated all weaker monsters but the explosion was not instant though and Sans was able to see the explosion and used his magic to shield all monsters all monsters in Hotland and Snowdin. Sadly all other monsters who weren't boss monsters died. After the blast finished the surviving monsters all found themselves in random locations like on a beach or in a were all pretty close to each other though so it wasn't hard to find the other monsters. After they found each other they realised that they weren't in the underground anymore! That excitement was short as they realised they didn't know where in the world they sees Frisk is in a state of absolute shock so he goes to comfort them. It turns out that Frisk knew what was happening but could do nothing to reverse it without learning to control their power and having the same amount of magic in one spot as the core had stored.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Attack

After a few weeks the monsters had set up a small settlement near a beach and found enough food to supply them for about a monsters had established Asgore as their new leader and as their leader, he decided to send an exploration party out. He sent his best warriors just in case there was anything dangerous out where they were exploring. Sans and Undyne were sent to explore. Walking through the thick jungle they found quite a few interesting things, plants and animals. After about 3 hours they found… nothing. On the exploration they didn't find anything of interest other than a large egg that they took with them cause it could be cooked and eaten. The next day a monster saw something in the water. Asgore decided that if it could be caught and eaten it would provide a good source of food. Papyrus along with some other monsters were sent to try to catch some of the water creatures. They caught quite a few of them and decided to have a feast. Later that night, during the feast Asgore was giving a speech about how they could survive if they worked together and never lost hope. A while into the feast a loud roar was heard and Sans realised what they had brought back on their expedition was probably something the thing who made the roar wanted. They saw a huge,looming beast come towards them. The monsters got ready for a fight. Alphys realised that this was a T-Rex. She recognised it from books that had washed into the underground. She was in huge panic. She backed away, clearly terrified and ran. The T-Rex approached Asgore,Sans and Undyne who all stood their ground. The T-Rex let out a massive roar once again,then to the surprise of all the monsters, asked them to give her back his egg and 10 fish as payment for this theft of her egg. After it was all worked out the monsters came out of their hiding spots. Asgore told everyone that it had just been a misunderstanding and that the T-Rex was gone now. Alphys was incredibly confused. What she had read was that the T-Rex was a bloodthirsty predator. Not an advanced being capable of working out deals. Alphys explained this to Sans, who explained it to Frisk who said that the time distortion could have made the dinosaurs an intelligent news meant that the monsters realised that Frisk could take them back! Soon enough though as Frisk explained what they would need to warp time that much again they realised that they were going to be in this time for a while. Asgore assigned Alphys to try to get help Frisk get them back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ready For War

After the T-Rex came, Asgore realised that,because the T-Rex was much more strong than the monsters they could ask for demands such as their food and stuff like that. He decided to create an armed force to defend the small village. The armed force only was about 20 monsters along with Asgore,Undyne,Sans and the royal guards that had survived the blast. While this was happening, Asgore sent out another exploration team of 5 weaker monsters who were ordered to not touch anything that could have any relation to the T-Rex. They returned with a few tree seeds, some fruit and some vegetables. Asgore told Alphys to stop working with Frisk for a bit and see if the fruit and vegetables the team brought back were edible. While Alphys was busy with testing the fruits and vegetables, Asgore announced that they needed a more defendable place to stay. So, the construction of a wooden wall around the village the monsters lived in began. After about a week the results from Alphys were in. About a quarter of the plants the exploration team had brought back were edible. At this time the wall was barely started. It was gonna take a lot more time, or a way more efficient way of assembling the wall to get it built. Asgore realised that providing the monsters with food was more important than the defensive wall so he decided that most of the monsters who were working on the defense wall were gonna work on making a farm for the edible plants. A week passed without any progress on the defensive wall but the farm was finished. Asgore put Papyrus in charge of the farm. All efforts were put back onto the defensive wall but this time Undyne was given orders to help with delivering the logs to the build site so that got finished quickly. Around a month passed without any contact from the T-Rex. The defensive wall was getting finished up and Asgore realised that the monsters would stand a much larger chance of victory if they had weaponry. Of course Alphys had told them that wood weapons would not work. They needed something much more durable to even stand a chance. Alphys also had an update on the situation with Frisk. Alphys said that Frisk was much better at controlling their power, but to amass that much magic they would need a lot of metals that would only be able to found deep underground. Luckily there was a cave near the village but they didn't know what was down there so Asgore ordered everyone to stay away from it. This time though, Asgore ordered Undyne to go and bring some sort of rock back. She brought back a massive boulder. Asgore said it would need to be broken to be of use. They had not tools to break it though, as wood was the only material they had. Luckily, while some of the monsters were hunting the small water animals, they found a sharp rock that could be used to break the boulder. So the boulder was broken. They made spears, axes, pickaxes and even managed to make some small daggers. With these tools everything was a lot easier. The defensive wall could easily be reinforced. So that's what the monsters did. The defensive wall nearly tripled in thickness and tallness and the monsters were quite happy that their defenses were much stronger now. Another exploration party was sent out and they found a sort of stretchy plant. They brought back the plant and Alphys instantly made quite a few bows and showed the monsters how to use them. This made the fisher's job much easier cause they could just shoot the fish instead of trying to stab them. Alphys also started working on a bigger version of the bow that was stationary and shot large amounts of rock. Asgore assigned monsters to be sentry's, to keep watch at night


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Beginning

A few days after Asgore ordered sentrys to guard the village, the T-Rex returned, having realised its dominance over them. He came with demands and ordered half of all the food they produce every week. The sentrys all noticed the T-Rex and most of them had drawn their bows and gotten ready to fire. One shaky monster panicked and accidentally fired an arrow. It hit the T-Rex in the chest and it let out a mighty roar. The rest of the sentrys opened fire. The T-Rex was charging. Arrows were whizzing. The T-Rex was nearing the wall when an arrow pierced his eye and killed him. Blood went everywhere, soaking every monster nearby. It let out a final roar. A warning. The war, had begun. By now the entire village was awake and in a panic. They didn't know if this meant war or if that T-Rex was just alone. But it didn't matter. This meant that the dinosaurs were smart and would use them as slaves if they didn't fight. So Asgore sent a team of monsters including Sans to explore the caves, and hopefully find something they could use to make weapons. They knew they could use the T-Rex's hide as some sort of armor but it wouldn't do much. A few days past. Nothing happened. The monsters were starting to doubt that there were more of the dinosaurs. The mining team returned with some metals. Alphys said they couldn't use them to make the machine they needed to return but it could definitely be used for weaponry and armor. By now Alphys had finished the first of the giant rock shooting machine. The village was peaceful for about a week. Alphys had made a few more of the rock shooting machines just in case. They had tons of food stockpiled and they had made a forge and made Undyne and Asgore their armor and weapons again. The village was doing well. Then another roar was heard and T-Rex moved towards the village. Stupidly, the monsters had forgotten to move the carcass of the other T-Rex so once the T-Rex group saw it, it was gonna be a fight. Everyone was ready or a fight. And that's what they got. The group arrived and saw the carcass. The third biggest T-Rex in the group let out a massive roar. And they all charged. The monsters fired everything they had. Arrows whizzed. Rocks flew.A few arrows hit the a T-Rex but they did nearly nothing. Suddenly a rock flew through the air and crushed a T-Rex's head, sending bone, blood and brain everywhere. The rest of the group, seeing all the power the monsters had, retreated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Colony In Better Shape

Weeks pass. Months. Nearly a year passes during the war. The monster colony has been constructed into a fortress. The war was being waged had been brutal, and intense. However, the monsters had killed hundreds of dinosaurs without a single loss. They had no need to leave the fort, after all. They had food, water and a mine. They had everything they could need, but not anything they wanted. Moral was getting low, as the fort had recently taken a beating. Even though the monsters had not suffered a single loss at the hands of the enemy, sleepless nights still occurred. Many of the monsters had hypothesized that the dinosaurs sent were simply, scouts. Asgore assured that this was not the case, to keep up morale. But, as all things do, the morale of the monsters started deteriorating. Fast. Asgore made multiple efforts to increase the morale of the monsters, but, to no avail. Sans though, realised that the monsters were, very simply, being overworked. Asgore knew this, but the monsters were needed to work as much as possible to keep the colony in shape. Sans suggested that Alphys try to increase the efficiency of the work done by the monsters. This was incredibly high on priority. So high, that the act of getting back to their own time, through Frisk's powers, was completely paused. Of course, constructing the advancement would take work. Asgore ordered the sentry count to be halved, so that they had more workers to work on the advancements. These simple machines could improve the lifestyle of the monsters to the point where they could be getting 2 to 3 hours of break time a day. This news, motivated the monsters like never before. Work was being finished much earlier than expected, and most of those who finished early, would go to work on the advancements. The upgrades are finished within a week, reducing the workload by nearly half, giving monsters much more time to relax, and giving Asgore a much bigger army, if ever needed. The advancements were simple. Automatic watering of the plants. A dining hall. Stone plate, and cutlery. And good food. For the first time in ages, the monsters were getting nice, home cooked meals. The moral shot up. Yet….. there was still an issue to be addressed. War. There had been no dinosaurs seen in the past few weeks, let alone attacks. Asgore realised, that maybe, juuuust maybe, the theory the monsters had had was right. The monsters that had attacked before, they may be just the beginning. Asgore tried to hide his concern but, Undyne, knowing him so well, realised he was nervous, after she got the news that the attacks may had just been scouts, she asked to be put in charge of the military. Before, she simply commanded troops. She was asking for control over recruitment, military supplies and military research. Asgore, having too much on his plate already, gave her the permission. She started recruiting people left and right, the weapon research was advancing like it never had before. The monsters caught wind of this, and assumed it was just Undyne being, Undyne. But, after nearly a week of this, they started to ponder if their theories from before, might be true. This was the exact same thought the king had as screams of terror got his attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The True Beginning

The king rushed outside, to find monsters panicking and yelling. Originally he thought it was an attack, but the monsters were usually calm during attacks. He knew this was something much bigger. And it was. Much bigger. 28 ships lined the back of the colony. Being on a beach, the monsters had not thought too much about reinforcing the defences there, as, the river swept fast, and strong. Any living creature stepping into the river would be knocked off their feet nearly instantly. But the ships held their ground. They would shakes occasionally, when a wave would hit, but other then that, no movement. The outnumbered the monsters but dozens and had the advantage. Asgore ordered the troops to move the catapults to the other side of the base, so that they could fire at the ships, but to no avail. The ships shredded through the back wall, leaving only crops, a few houses and the dining hall. Asgore, realising that they could not beat the dinosaurs, ordered a retreat into the mine they had dug. He ordered everyone to grab as much food and water as possible and to hide inside of the mine. Undyne was furious, and, being herself, stayed a fought. There was no way she could win, and everyone knew this, but even with all of the monsters they still did not stand a chance. They closed off the entrance to the mine, and descended deep into the cave. Nearly a half hour into it. They saw light. They assumed it was fire, but they were wrong. They heard footsteps. Everyone was terrified. Had the enemies found a way into the cave? Turns out, no. This was, Papyrus. Everyone was surprised to see him, as he had not been seen in around a month. Sans followed behind him, unsurprised to see all the monsters down here. He knew that the monster camp would be overrun soon enough. He was working on a project with Papyrus, who led them to a small area he had made into a small home. He was clearly, very proud of it. He showed everyone around. He had a garden, a full house and even lights, that used little bugs he found that glowed. The bugs had food and water and it was in the size of a normal lightbulb. Papyrus, with the help of Sans, had even managed to draw water from the river, and create a full irrigation system. Then, to everyone's utter and absolute surprise, Toriel emerged from the cave, clearly unhappy with the current situation. They stayed a few hours before emerging from the cave. Their fort had been obliterated. Nothing remained. All the food was gone along with most of the tools. And then they saw it. Undyne. Unconscious, bleeding but alive. They brought her back to the cave and began trying to heal her wounds. Nothing would work. Then Toriel came along. Still furious with Asgore, she did something no monster had done in years. She used magic. She managed to stabilize Undyne, but could do no more. She walked away, telling them to be more careful. Everyone was dumbfounded. Except Sans. Sans showed no signs of surprise whatsoever. It turned out, Sans and Toriel had met a few weeks ago. Being one of the only people left she could trust, she told him about a well. The well spewed magic, but very slowly, and it was incredibly fragile. He agreed to tell no one, and simply used it to get his magic back. Sadly, at the rate the magic was coming out, it would take years for Sans to reach his full power. He only told the king, who also kept it secret. If Undyne found out about she would most likely shatter it in an attempt to get it to give out more magic. The well could be their only way out so they decided against telling anyone. The monsters lived underground, living off of plants from Papyrus's farm, and whatever else they could find. Asgore decided that the place needed to be expanded. He organised a group to mine. Within a week they had expanded the place quite a bit. Morale was exceptionally low, though. Then, while mining a monster ran into something. It seemed to be indestructible. They called in Asgore. He immediately recognised the magic, though it was slightly altered. This was a barrier. The same kind as in their underground, but this one would not even let people in. This changed everything. The king revealed the fountain the Alphys. She found out that, if they could condense enough of the magic from the fountain, they could break the barrier. She installed a new pipe the drained magic, to stockpile it near the barrier. Months pass. Alphys realises that, the fountain was simply not giving off enough magic. Then suddenly Alphys heard a loud sound coming from the entrance to the cave and ran to warn the king. It turned out that the king was already at the entrance, along with Sans. It turned out to be simply a large wave hitting the shore. After a few months a huge explosion rang out. The barrier had been shattered and the huge amount of magic that had been used to break the barrier was released into the cave the monsters were dwelling in. All they found on the other side of the barrier was a huge portal releasing huge amounts of magical power. Soon enough, the monsters were getting their magic back. The monsters entered the portal and the true adventure commenced.

This is the end of this story. More stories will come out as sequels to this one. Hope this was a decent story.


End file.
